


0800-ATLANTIS

by Claire



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-26
Updated: 2006-05-26
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: John's attempt at phone sex doesn't quite go the way he planned





	0800-ATLANTIS

Rodney frowned as his radio flared to life, soft static buzzing in his ear. He was up to his elbows in the east pier grounding station so when the heaving breathing started coming over the comm. system he was more than a little confused. Which is why it took him a full minute to realise he recognised the moaning.

"John?!"

The moaning continued.

Quickly connecting the final crystal in the grounding station and closing the panel, Rodney stood up.

"John, what are--" And then he realised _why_ he recognised the moaning. "Are you wanking? You are, aren't you? You're wanking when I'm not there to see it!"

The moaning was replaced by a sigh.

"Rodney," John's voice floated into his ear, "this isn't exactly how I envisioned this going."

"And how did you envision it? You thought I'd just stay here and listen to you jerk off in my ear?" Although, come to think of it, Rodney had to admit that had its attractions.

"No," John's voice was sounding less breathy and more irritated, "I thought you'd listen to me jerk off, get wildly turned on and come straight here and fuck me. You did say phone sex was a fantasy of yours."

"Oh, well in that case, I'm on my way." Mama McKay didn't raise an idiot, and if John was waiting for him, hot and horny, back in his quarters, who was Rodney to turn him down. "Er, stay hard for me, big boy."

A huff of laughter came from the radio. "I've got to say, McKay, I thought you'd be better at phone sex than this."

"That's okay, Colonel Sheppard," Elizabeth's voice broke into the comm. channel, "I thought _you'd_ be better at checking you're on a private channel."

Rodney froze, and then did the only thing he could in the face of the realisation that John had just outed them to all of Atlantis. "Elizabeth," he said calmly, "Colonel Sheppard and I are taking the rest of the day off."

Rodney packed up his tools, handing them off to the first stunned Marine he saw with the instructions to take them back to Zelenka. After all, he now had the entire afternoon free, and he had plans to show John Sheppard exactly how useful a private comm. channel could be.


End file.
